In recent years, some cellular telephone devices as portable electronic devices include a function similar to a contactless IC card.
For example, there has been proposed a cellular telephone device including a loop antenna, in which information is read and written by inductive coupling of an external device and the loop antenna (for example, see Patent Document 1).
Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. 2007-336480